


Us

by myguitarisinmymind



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9079960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myguitarisinmymind/pseuds/myguitarisinmymind
Summary: Dead Poets Society vid set to "Us" by Regina Spektor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanvid, imperfect, but I'm proud of it. Please enjoy and review!


End file.
